


[Podfic] whiplash

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Meg gets Topped TM, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Takes place long before the game, based off that one line of dialogue where aphro mentions "knowing a thing or two" about meg, first time writing smut woooooo, simping for aphro 24/7 with snack breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: All you had to do was deliver some damned paperwork to Olympus. And somehow, along the way, you fucked up.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] whiplash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835172) by [dangerousaudino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousaudino/pseuds/dangerousaudino). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/whiplash_202010/whiplash.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/whiplash_202010/whiplash.mp3) | 13 MB | 0:16:17  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/whiplash_202010/whiplash.m4b)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:16:17


End file.
